


saudade

by anteasni



Category: Team Crafted
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I think?, Sad, i mean hes sobbing and ty's trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anteasni/pseuds/anteasni
Summary: sau·da·de/souˈdädə/nounnoun: saudade; plural noun: saudadesa feeling of longing, melancholy, or nostalgia (that is supposedly characteristic of the Portuguese or Brazilian temperament.)





	saudade

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes this is my first setolox fic its shit but h  
> also im sorry these havent been longer i keep running out of ideas on what to say so i end up accidentally leaving them at rushed or unfinished endings hjsdgfsd

Mitch’s words rang through your head, and you felt like all of the air had been forcefully removed from your body. Your hand rested in the air, reaching out to someone who wasn’t there anymore. You faintly thought you could hear Ty yelling from the other room, but it felt too muddled for you to be able to tell.

 

The air felt still and you couldn’t breathe. Your eyes stung as you slowly pulled your hand back, listening to the footsteps of those you called your friends get farther and farther away from the suddenly suffocating room. You backed up slowly until you reached a wall, a lump almost painfully in your throat. Your clenched your teeth, not allowing yourself to cry, even with the stinging in your eyes. You slid down against the wall, pulling your knees up to your chest as you let out a choked sob.

 

You knew that you weren’t like them when it came to content. You didn’t like showing your face, and both you and them know that. You knew that you weren’t the comedic joking type like them-- you liked to give information. They wanted to do comedy skits, but you didn’t want to show yourself in person. You all had been friends for so long-- why did that have to change now? Were you not good enough to stay, despite how much you could have done with them outside the videos that required him to be in person?  _ Why didn’t they warn you of this decision beforehand? _ That was what bothered you the most. Dan and Dakota both got warnings beforehand-- why didn’t you? Were you that disposable that they didn't even feel the need to? Dan got two, and Dakota got one. They said they’d still record with you, that they’d continue speaking to you. But you couldn’t help but feel like those were empty words.

 

You flinched out of your thoughts from a hand on your shoulder, and your eyes flickered up. Ty was kneeling by you, cinnamon eyes that once gave you comfort only making your chest tighten more, the sting worsening. You think he was speaking, but you couldn’t hear anything but the continuous string of ringing and static in your mind. You let out a loud sob, uneven and harsh. 

"Why are you still here?” You asked, voice barely more than a messed up whisper, cracking.

“Because we're friends-- no, family. And family sticks by each other no matter what.” Was what he responded with, opening his arms as an invitation to a hug. More tears filled your eyes, and you all but slammed into him, wrapping your arms around him tightly, hands clutching his shirt. _Family. Ty is friend and family._

Ty returned the hug, rubbing your back gently as he tried to calm your tears. You felt some flicker of warmth and affection for him-- Ty had always been by your side since the very beginning.  



End file.
